You Think You Know Me
by supersaiyan214
Summary: High School AU: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are among the outcasts at their high school and they soon cross paths as an incident occurs between the schools head bully, Joey Grant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story sort of came out at me during my psychology class and wouldn't leave me alone. So what your about to read is my mind having major high school rizzles feels. Also a warning, mentions of attempted sexual assault, it's only brief but I still want to put out a warning just in case. **

**Disclaimer:**_** Rizzoli and Isles **_**and all its characters belong to TNT and its original creator, Tess Gerritsen, developer, Janet Tamaro, and current producer, Jan Nash. All that transpire and will transpire in this story are of my creation. **

**Chapter 1**

She was walking through the halls trying to find her locker in the sea of teenagers. When she finally found her locker, was face to face with a ruffled up Joey Grant with a toothpick in his mouth and leather jacket hung over his right shoulder, he was leaning against her locker so she couldn't get her books.

"Hey, Maura the bora, something wrong?" he had a sickening smirk on his face.

"Well yes, it… it seems like your in the way of my locker," she said as she pushed up her glasses higher on her nose, "Can you please move so I can get my books."

"Nope. Don't think that's gonna happen 'bora'," Joey took out the toothpick from his mouth and tossed it in Maura's face.

He then stepped up to her face and bared his cold eyes on hers, "I'll tell you what. I'll get out of your way, if you just let me touch you." At this point, Joey showed no signs of regret in his words or any indication that he was just messing around.

Maura was scared, her feet glued to the floor and had no idea what to do. Slap Joey and run, or stand still and feel her heart beat loudly in her throat. So instead she breaks the silence, "No…no Joey I don't think that would be very appropriate…" she was cut short as Joey pressed a finger to Maura's chest and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I don't care what you think is and isn't appropriate 'Bora'… got it! NO ONE DENIES JOEY GRANT."

"HEY JOEY…" a husky voice shouted and as Joey turned around he was met with a hard left hand to the dead center of his nose.

"Oww, shit. What the hell was that for Rizzoli, Maura and I was having a little fun," he tried smirking but the blood rushing from his nose was covering his lower half of his face in a crimson mess.

Jane had heard enough, she never liked Joey for shit. All she knew was that he was the lowest of the low, a pest in her mind.

She then kicks Joey in stomach and grabs him by the front of his shirt, and shoves him against the locker next to Maura's. Jane whispers in Joey's ear and instantly Maura sees Joey's face go from calm to scared shitless in seconds.

"Now I want you to leave this poor girl alone. Got it Grant." Jane had a look of I will literally put you in a hospital bed if you harm her again.

Needless to say Joey was to sacred out of his mind to respond, so he just ran down the hall and out of the building. Jane wordlessly turned around to look at a shaking Maura standing clutching herself, it made Jane want to go over to comfort the girl even though she didn't know her. '_I don't want to let anyone in…I can't.' _

Without a word Jane pulls her red hoodie over her head and speed walks away toward the exit. Meanwhile, Maura was still in shock of what had just happened to her. From almost being assaulted to being saved by a beautiful mysterious brunette. 'The brunette…where'd she go. She was just here a minute ago,' she looks around for any sign of her, 'I never had the chance to thank her,' she thinks to herself. Maura jogs outside the nearest exit and hoping that the brunette didn't get too far.

She instantly spots her walking toward the baseball field, with her hoodie over her head and hands shoved deep in her jacket pockets.

"Hey! I never got to thank you for what you did back there," Maura shouted.

'Shit she found me.' Jane's face scrunches as she turns around to face the blonde. "It was no problem. Joey had it coming anyways."

"Well regardless of what he deserves, I still think that you saved me," figuring out to say next, she just extends her hand out to the brunette and says, "I'm Maura. Maura Isles. But everyone seems to call me 'Maura the bora'."

Cautiously Jane looks at the extended hand before reaching out to shake it. "I'm Jane Rizzoli, but people call me 'Roly-poly Rizzoli'." Jane smirks regardless of the stupid nickname she was given years ago.

Maura chuckles at hearing Jane's nickname, but then the laughing dies down as they realize that their hands are still holding each other. They break the contact and is met with the awkward silence that Maura soon breaks.

"Did you know that when Europeans communicate with Japanese, a period of meaningful silence is sometimes misinterpreted as an awkward silence," Maura stated, and blushed soon after.

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what," says Maura slightly confused.

"You always talk like a walking encyclopedia. I mean you did give me a random fact just a minute ago," Jane said with a slight tilt of her head and a grin that showed a dimple, which Maura thought was incredibly hot and cute at the same time. This time Jane blushed at the way Maura looked at her, observed her.

Jane rubs the back of her neck to avoid getting caught blushing profusely. "Well I uh have to get going. It was nice to meet you Maura, umm maybe we could see each other at lunch sometime?" she asks.

"Yes…yes I would most definitely like that Jane. I'll see you tomorrow then." Maura smiles.

They soon both parted ways and in the first time in a long time, they both feel like there wanted by someone else.

**Should I continue? Leave me a review of what you thought, and any ideas would be incredibly helpful. **

**And as far as my other story '**_**Illusionist'**_** goes, I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who said I should continue with this story. I'm sorry for not posting in a while. School is just controlling my life right now and I wish it could just swerve. xD **

**As far as Illusionist goes I'm planning on posting a double header today to make up for being MIA. And I'm also really anxious of posting ch 5 and 6. So I hope you'll enjoy that and this story. **

**There's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter. Things are gonna get cray. **

**Happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day went by swiftly, and Joey was seemingly leaving Maura alone. And it was all thanks to Jane Rizzoli, she wants to make it up to Jane and show her how appreciative she is.

When the bell rang for lunch she tried spotting Jane in the sea of students in the hall way, she had no luck.

'Well maybe I'll see her in the cafeteria,' she thought to herself.

With luck she see Jane sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria, with her hoodie over her head.

"Hi, Jane do you mind if I join you?" Maura says as she takes a seat across from Jane.

"Hey Maura, no I don't mind," Jane's sentence quickly fades away as she sees Joey and half the football team enter the cafeteria.

"Crap here comes trouble. Don't say anything Maur, he feeds off of others comments," she tells Maura as Joey makes his way over to where they're sitting, with a sickening grin on his face.

"Aww, ain't this cute. Roly poly Rizzoli and Maura the Bora having lunch together," Joey glances between the two before he settles his gaze on Jane, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've gone dyke for the nerd."

His eyes are unsettling cold as he burns holes into Jane's head. She doesn't want to acknowledge him or give him any reaction, even though she wants to jump over the table and rip his head off.

He continues, "I don't blame you Rizzoli, Maura here does have a nice," he looks Maura up and down, "Body no doubt." He finishes with a smirk. His gaze now roaming over Maura's body, making Maura feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Jane's eyes still looking forward , toward Maura. She sees her blush and clutch her sweater around her as if trying to shield her body. But that isn't what makes Jane pop off, she then sees Maura's eyes find hers and watches as she starts to shed tears.

"Fuck it." Jane says aloud as she grabs her metal food tray and tosses the food contents in Joey's face.

His face is covered in mashed potatoes and milk, with a touch of his now boiling red face. He's seething with anger at this point, "Your fucking dead Rizzoli."

"Well then I guess I'm singing my death certificate early you fucking prick," she then smacks his stomach with the food tray, causing him to clutch his stomach. Then Jane hits him on the head, sending him crumble to the ground.

Jane drops the food tray and her eyes are bugging out of her head. She is then greeted with the angry eyes of Joey's crew. 'Aw shit!' she thinks.

"Maur I think it's time to go, now!" she grabs Maura's hand and they run out of the cafeteria quicker than lightening.

In the distance they can hear Joey's goons yell out, "Get that bitch."

* * *

Soon Jane and Maura lose Joey's posy as they were hiding under the football bleachers. None of them ever realized that they we're still gripping each others hands.

It was Maura who broke the contact, "Jane how could you be so stupid. Do you realize that they'll tear this whole school upside down looking for you," Maura's breathing starts to become uneasy as she's saying this, she feels like she's going to have a panic attack.

"Maur, what's wrong you look like you're about to pass out," she says as she's watching Maura fan herself, "Hey, hey it's okay. There not going to find us anytime soon." Jane reaches out to take Maura's hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over her palms in attempt to sooth the shaking girl.

"Jane, I.. I feel like this is my fault. I mean what if they get to you, what if they get to you and they hurt you. I… I don't know if I can ever forgive myself if anything happened to you. And the weird part is, is that I barely even know, we known each other for a day and I feel like I can tell you anything. Trust you with anything."

"I feel the same way Maura. I can't explain it but there's just something special about you," she took her hands and reached to pull Maura's glasses off her face before cupping her cheeks.

"You know you look beautiful without your glasses, your eyes really show," Jane said as she placed her forehead against Maura's, gazing into her glistening hazel eyes.

"Jane…"

"Yeah, Maur."

"Can I kiss you?"

Jane glances down at her lips through her eyelids before she brings her eyes back up to meet Maura's, only to find a now dark and lustful pair of eyes.

"You'll never have to ask…" and with that Jane swoops down and steals Maura's bottom lip in an earthshattering kiss. Jane moves her hands to grip her waist as Maura moves hers to cup the back of her neck. As the kiss becomes heated, Jane's hands moved from her waist to her wrap around her lower back and Maura slips her hands to tangle them in wild brown locks.

They stay like that for what seems like forever, feeling like the world stood still as time just freezes. Soon oxygen becomes an issue and they break for air, their breathes still mixing with each others as theirs chests heave up and down.

"You wanna ditch school and grab a cup of coffee with me?" Jane asks.

"You never have to ask," Maura says with a wink as she grabs a stunned, yet grinning Jane's hand and leads toward the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter my mind just isn't all the way there today. But I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review, favorite, follow, or whatever floats your boat ahaha. **

**Anyways look forward to Chapters 5 and 6 being posted up very soon for, '****_Illusionist', _****some crazy shit is about to down. **


End file.
